


Crow

by StorySpinner0



Category: The Seven Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySpinner0/pseuds/StorySpinner0
Summary: A few months after Crimson Crown concludes, told from Crow/Alger's POV. Crow-centric.





	Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanficition, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

This was not an easy session. Slowly, I open my eyes to a stone floor spattered with blood. My blood. Bayar has been interrogating me for months, trying to discover the location of the Armory. I must have blacked out during my most recent torture of flogging. What did Bayar do to me this time? I Begin to move around, exploring the new sensations of pain in my body. Suddenly I hear a voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Alger…Alger?”

Wait a minute, that couldn’t be…No, it really is…

“Alger…Alger, where are you?”

I have to say something, anything. “Hana…HANA!”

“Alger, snap out of it, SNAP OUT OF IT!!”

I suddenly feel someone shaking me and open my eyes to the concerned and angry face of Han Alister. Looking around, I see that I’m back in the tower in Aediion where we hold most of our lessons. I slowly raise myself off the ground. Alister quickly conjures up a chair for me to sit in and regain my bearings.

“What the heck happened there!?” he demanded. “All is normal, you’re your usual self and all of a sudden you go all slack-jawed, fall to the ground and start twitching and muttering. It feels like I’ve been trying to bring you back forever!”

I look at Alister. How can I possibly tell him that I had a flashback, a memory of my time in the Bayar’s dungeon, and that I heard Hanalea? Instead, I choose to say, “I…I’m not entirely sure what happened. I was just teaching you the new barrier charm, and… that’s it. My memory is just a blank.”

I don’t tell him that I’ve been having flashbacks for the last few months. I don’t tell him that I think this is a side effect of staying hidden in Aediion for a thousand years. And I don’t tell him that I think I might be losing my grip on the present.

“Could it be a side effect of staying in Aediion for so long?” Alister wondered aloud. “I mean, no one really knows what would happen, seeing as your case is unique…”

“No, no!” I hurriedly said. “I, ah, used to occasionally have seizures back when I had a body. The seizures must have carried over into Aediion.”

“And these seizures took a thousand years to surface after you had been having them all your life before you got stuck in Aediion?” He said, looking me over skeptically.

“I guess so. Remember, my case is unique, like you said. We don’t know what to expect,” I said, shrugging. I have to keep this from him. I don’t want his pity or concern, and I need to find out why I’m having flashbacks. Because if I don’t, I might very well go insane.


End file.
